Long Lost Friend
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: Dean and Sam get a phone call that makes them drop everything. One shot.


**Long Lost Friend**

**Summary: Dean and Sam get a phone call that makes them drop everything. **

**Pairing: Bella/Sam**

**Background info: Takes place during Season 7, after Cass takes away Sam's hallucinations. Bella grew up around the brothers as a child on and off during the summers with Charlie. **

Sam groaned as one of the cell phones rang. "Hello?" He could hear Dean's voice through the haziness. "Where are you? How long has he been missing? Okay..look we're just a few states over..hey..hey..we're coming. Bella..we're coming..shh. Okay." Sam was already wide awake at her name. Bella. She was just a girl then when they hung around. He used to think about her even with Jess.

"Sam.." Dean spoke, his face grim. Sam shook his head getting out of the bed. "No..not her Dean. Why her..." He ran a hand across his face. Dean sighed shrugging. "I don't know, but it's Charlie. He's missing." Sam sighed shaking his head. "Dammit. Well let's go. She needs us."

Sam went into the bathroom without saying anything else and Dean sat down on the bed. This girl was someone the brothers kept a secrect. After Rene left Charlie, John made it clear that he'd keep Bella's name from his mouth. When Charlie retired, the boys knew it couldn't last but they made it so that Bella would never be a name to utter. If anyone knew that they had a leverage..they couldn't lose anyone else. But now..something got Charlie and it was their duty to help.

"Dammit baby girl." Dean sighed and started packing the bags. Bella was a like a sibling to him. Someone he'd protect with his last breath. When Sam went to hell he thought about going to her before heading to Lisa's. He knew she had a soft spot for Sam. The two were inseparable as children.

_"My Sammy." A 6 year old Bella stated, looking at the 11 year old girl that was talking to Sam. 15 year old Dean just shook his head with a smile. _

Dean thought about the times she'd come to him when Charlie would be gone and it would be a huge storm.

_10 year old Bella creaked open the room door, making Dean crack an eye open. She was standing in a nightgown with a white unicorn crushed in her arms. Dean sat up tiredly and patted the bed quietly, seeing the lightening flash and her eyes widen as she let out a squeak, running and hopping into the bed, snuggling into Dean's side, her face in his arm. "Just a storm baby girl."_

Dean cracked a smile, it fading as he thought about the possibility that whatever happened to Charlie could be out for her. "Sam! Let's go. I'm anxious man!" He yelled, happy when Sam came out quickly. Dressed and ready. "Got everything. Let's go."

Their faces were hard as they left the motel room, Dean unable to give the woman a smile. Sam was no better as he shoved the bags in the back, his body tense. He looked out the window as Dean sped down the street. Focused.

_Sam watched with a grim face as Charlie spoke to a now teenage Bella, who was quite angry at what was being said. "But I like it here! With you! With Sammy and Dean! I don't want to go with Rene! Daddy why can't I stay?" She cried. _

_Sam looked over at Dean who was too watching, his eyes watery. "It's too dangerous. How about this, at 17, if I'm still where you want to be kiddo..you're with me alright? Please don't make it hard on me." Charlie begged holding his sobbing daughter close. _

_"Promise?" She asked. Charlie nodded. "I promise sweetheart." She looked to the brothers sadly. She waved and turned away getting into the taxi. That was the last time they laid eyes on her. _

"How you holding up?" Dean asked disturbing Sam from his thoughts. Sam sighed. "I just..I don't want anything to happen to her. How did she sound?" Sam asked. Dean glanced at him shaking his head. "Terrified. She was crying." Dean whispered. He hated to hear her cry.

"If something has Charlie..it could come after her Dean." Sam stated angrily. "I know. You know as well as I do that I'd tear the world up over her. Nothing is going to happen to her." Sam looked out the the window again, tense. "Push it Dean." Sam muttered. The car roared softly as Dean pressed the gas, pursing his lips.

**Long Lost Friend **

"She's not answering. Dammit." Dean tossed his phone in the back seat and Sam just stared out the window, bouncing his leg.

Dean pulled up to a stop at the white home, cutting the engine quickly. He hopped out of the car slamming the door closed and started making his way up with Sam on his heels. They stopped seeing the door cracked open slightly. Sam looked to Dean, grabbing his gun from the waistband of his jeans and slowly pushed open the door.

The home was in disarray, the living room torn upside down, the kitchen faring no better. "Bella?!" Sam called, making his way around the corner. "Bella! It's us. Dean and Sam! Baby girl?" Dean called making his way to the kitchen.

Sam's eyes widened as he ducked to avoid the bat that was swung his way. "Woah..Bella. It's me, Sam." Sam took in the brunette woman, different from the little girl he grew up with but similar. Her hair was longer, but she still had that same heart shaped face. Her brown eyes were wide with fear as she took him in.

"Sammy?" She asked lowering the bat gazing up at him in wonderment. Sam gave her a smile and nodded. He just blinked as holy water was tossed in his face and the blade slicing over his palm. He caught her small frame as she threw herself at him. She cried softly in his shoulder and Sam closed his eyes, breathing her in. She even smelled the same.

Sam let go as she pushed away, her eyes settling on Dean who was checking around the rest of the house. Once finished, he put his gun away and engulfed her in a hug, kissing her hair. "Hey." He stated, too closing his eyes. She pulled away staring at them both before cracking a smile. "God is it good to see you two. You've grown on me." She chuckled, gulping. She made her way to the only chair in good condition and sat in it heavily. "What happened?" Dean asked, glancing around.

Bella put her head in her hands shrugging. "I don't know. I just got back a few weeks ago. I've been with mom for a while. He said he wasn't on the job anymore and said he was going out. That was four days ago. He hasn't answered his phone, nobody has seen him." She looked up at them, helpless. "Where was he last seen? How did you get my number anyhow?" Dean asked, knowing their numbers are hard to reach.

"Um, here with me. He left, stating he was going out, probably to get some beer. The game was on. Charlie had the number on the fridge. He said to call it if something happened. He just said somebody will pick up."

She stated sighing, rubbing her temples. Sam nodded to himself. "You mind?" He asked pointing upstairs. Bella shook her head waving him on, staring after him. Dean squatted down to her level and grasped her hand. "We'll find Charlie okay? What happened in here though. Why does the place look like this?" He asked. Bella gulped staring Dean in the eyes. "This..thing did this." She shuddered. Dean's gut clenched as he watched her.

"What thing?" He whispered. Bella shrugged standing trying her best to remember, to vision it. She never saw anything like it. "It looked human, but it's mouth was.. huge and large teeth. It was bleeding black blood and it was a little faster than a normal human. He saw me, and came at me, but he stopped mid way, as if listening to something. He said he was under strict orders not to hurt me." Dean's blood ran cold as she gave a description. Dean grabbed Bella's arms tightly. "Is that all? Was he looking for something? Bella this is really important."

"Dean I- I don't know what he was looking for." Bella's eyes widened as she crushed in his arms, her arms wrapping around his body as he shook slightly. Sam came down the stairs, making eye contact with Bella. "Dean..We've got a problem. Charlie was onto Dick." Bella cocked her head to the side as Dean pulled away from her.

"Nice visual Sam. Yeah a Leviathan was here. Told Bella he was under strict orders not to hurt her." Sam went back up the stairs and into Charlie's bedroom. Inside his closet was a large map and news clippings regarding Dick Roman.

"He was here just two weeks ago.." Sam glanced at Bella before looking back at the board. "Where?" He asked grabbing a marker. "At my old high school down the road." She pointed on the map, and Sam circled it. "Okay we need to head there now, it's a weekend nothing should be going on. Bella pack a bag. You're not staying here. We'll find a motel on the outskirts or something." Sam ushered Bella out of the bedroom and followed her as she walked across the hall into her bedroom.

He slightly hovered over her as she gathered a duffel bag. "Not all my things were unpacked." She says glancing at him. "I see. How have you been Bella?" Sam asked glancing her. It felt so good to see her again and this time Bella was all woman, the attraction wasn't hard to see if you looked at the two of them.

"Okay here and there. With mom." She scoffed. "Doesn't sound like you were happy." He stated, grabbing a few clothes for her. "No. Mom..she wasn't the best. The man she married turned to be a douche, taking pretty much the little bit of money we had in the bank and scammed us really. I'm been trying to fix it ever since. I came here after I left court. It took me years to get all the evidence I needed. But I got it all back and split it in half. Johns not with you..on another case?" She asked zipping up the bag and headed into the bathroom.

Sam followed leaning on the door frame. "Dad's dead actually." Bella stopped for a moment before putting the toiletries on the side of the bag. "I'm so sorry Sammy. Well you've got Bobby right? Somebody." Bella glanced at his face frowning.

"Sam.." She stated. "He's gone too." Sam looked down, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Dammit. Why didn't no one call me or tell me. Bobby had my number for a long time now." She patted Sam's chest and walked past him frowning.

"What?" Sam asked trailing after her down the stairs, Dean already waiting. "Yes. Bobby somehow found Charlie a few years ago made him cough up my number. Emergency purposes and all that. Wanted to keep tabs, make sure we were alright. Dammit old man. What happened?" Dean took Bella's bag from her shaking his head. "Leviathan..Dick..shot him in the head. Was in a coma for a while and died shortly after." Dean stated putting her bag in the trunk.

"John never gave you that impala huh?" Bella asked glancing at the mustang. "Oh I have her but she's locked up. Long story baby girl. Get in." Samooened her door before closing it and getting into the passenger side.

Dean got in starting the car. "We never called you because we didn't want you mixed up in this. Bobby probably never told us because it was something we all agreed to." Dean explained glancing at her in the rear view. "I get it. Bobby always said your number always changed. I knew he was lying but I took it for good reason that it needed to be that way."

She answered looking out the window. "We're dropping you off and then Sam and I are going to trail back to the high school." Dean stated, driving down the highway.

"I'm going with you. You're not leaving me here." Bella stated looking at them both. Sam immediately shook his head. "No way, it's too dangerous." Bella glanced at Dean who shook his head as well. "I think it's dangerous anywhere we go. That thing could be trailing me and who knows what will happen if you leave me alone. You could be handing me over to it. I'm much safer with you." She pointed out.

Dean sighed, turning the car around. "Dean!" Sam snapped. "She's right Sam. We could be handing her right over to the sons of bitches." Sam pursued his lips. "He said he was under strict orders not to kill her." Sam reasoned. Dean sighed. "But he could be watching her. She's right. She's better off with us." Bella watched the brothers and sat back.

_"They're just kids Charlie. So she kissed him. She's only 7. They're going to grow up anyway." A much younger Charlie sat down next to a young John, the two men oblivious to the spying child. "I'm thinking about retiring here soon John. I can't let Bella grow up in this." He stated throwing down the napkin. "Then do what's best Charlie." _

Bella blinked as Sam's face entered her line of vision. "Come on." His hand was warm as he grabbed hers, Bella taking a moment to look at the empty parking lot. Sam handed her a gun. "You still know how to shoot?" He asked and Bella nodded, walking in between the brothers, making their way to the double doors.

Dean held an arm out motioning to be quiet as voices trailed from the gym. "Why is she so god damn important? My daughter has nothing to do with this." They could hear a struggling Charlie snap. Bella shivered at the next voice. "She's the only thing that will bring those two pinheads running. You know kiddos... it's not nice to eavesdrop." Sam and Dean glanced at each other before making their way to the gym, Bella finding solace behind Sam. He was huge after all.

They pushed open the doors and Sam's nose twitched as Dean just glared. "Let him go." The leviathan smiled, and Bella could barely look at him. "Her first." Sam held his arm out. "Not happening." He gritted out.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You really shouldn't have told me no.. Dick is really gettired tired of you so he told me to send a message. Excuse me for a moment." Bella's eyes widened as it opened its mouth, eating her father before her eyes. He turned around, shortening a bit as he looked like the spitting image of Charlie.

"Dick says back off or I'll pick your people off one by one..save her for last." He winked and turned away, walking into a back room before disappearing from sight. Bella's breath came out in an echo as she started at the bloody chair. She dropped to her knees, Sam's arm swooping out to catch her as her eyes took it in.

Bella didn't cry..she didn't scream..but she lost a big piece of her heart. Replaced with a coldness that would forever run her in deep. Sam held her up in his arms, staring at Dean. First Bobby..now this.

Dick was going to pay.


End file.
